Just Smile And Wave
by White Ogre
Summary: What could be a good thing to do after you created a titanic disaster for stopping the wrong person's wedding? A. cry deeply in a dark corner, B. compose poems of shame and suffering, or C. smile and wave. /AU nejiten/
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Are you sure you're going to do this?"

They haven't had much time left. Traffic was really heavy and the fact that her friends are a bit hesitant pissed Tenten to the maximum extent.

It's now or never; if they won't do this, then there will be no other opportunities to catch him.

"Yes! No way in hell am I gonna let that asshole get away from me!" She replied, almost out of breath as she scrambled on her steps.

"Maybe it's not a good idea, Tenten." Lee stated carefully not wanting to piss her even more.

Tenten snorted; of course she knew this was bad idea but, this is something she isn't willing to let go easily. It would have been better if they arrived in a sports car but, Lee's truck is good enough.

The sound of her friends' foot steps assured her that they've got her back so, she kept on walking.

"Let's observe the wedding first. We gotta take it slow alright, Tenten? Don't excite yourself too much!" Ino suggested, fully aware of Tenten's impatience.

Tenten simply looked at her with a bored expression and turned her attention to Lee.

"I know how much you idolize that action star Maito Gai." She claimed.

"You do? Are you a fan too, Tenten? Oh how wonderful!" He jumped around and was about to gave her a bear hug but, was stopped when Tenten placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It's such a shame you can never be like him." She's a good actress alright. That mere statement brought Lee to tears, she couldn't be more satisfied.

"Don't listen to her, Lee. We knew her well enough to know what's going on in her mind." Ino remarked, fearing what might come after.

Tenten glared at Ino and smiled devilishly as she went to Lee's side.

"But…we CAN change that, Lee…mmhmm…today." She whispered to Lee, successfully playing her desired role."Think about what Rebecca Black said in her song…'This is my moment'"

Lee wiped the snot hanging from his nose and nodded, looking as determined as he should be. "Okay! Let's do this!"

Tenten flashed Ino a triumphant smile and proceeded to her main objective.

Ino just shook her head and sighed in defeat as they approached the huge doors that were elegantly decorated with tulle.

Tenten can't help but notice Lee's movements. They are ridiculously stupid; he even did some jump shifts and rolls. He adjusted his sunglasses and suddenly stopped in front of them to check if the coast was clear.

"Oh my goodness, this isn't mission impossible! You are delaying us!"

Tenten shouted angrily and pushed him away.

What happened back there was enough to fuel her maddening state even more.

"Stop the wedding!" she shouted, running down the aisle. All eyes were on her now. It looks like they're in the middle of exchanging their vows, right on time.

She doesn't know much about this Reni Yusuke guy but, by look of his guests and the choice of church venue, it's clear how loaded he was.

"I can't believe you can just stand there and act as if you're not forgetting something." Tenten exclaimed, pointing at the groom. She figured how underdressed she was for such event. It made her feel unprivileged.

Long, dark brown hair, lean figure, striking eyes, it's no longer a wonder to her why Mira fell for this asshole. He looked like he just came out from the pages of a fashion magazine

"My cousin is at the hospital right now giving birth to your child!" Tenten stated angrily. She could hear the guests' gasps as they began whispering to each other.

"Excuse me?" He replied in a tone that has nothing but surprise in it.

"You know very well what you've done kid!"

Tenten slowly turned her head to the side to glare at Lee; she was a bit surprised to see him wearing a green jump suit.

"What the hell?" she said, voice shaking with anger, trying her best to kill him.

"This is my moment." He replied innocently, his thick brows disappearing in his bangs.

"What's the meaning of this?" The bride screamed. Tenten could see how confused she looked. Tears are threatening to fall from her eyes. Tenten felt sorry for her, she knew very well what it felt like to be deceived. The bride looked way better than Mira and that pink hair made her stand-out. It's like she's one of those first class women.

"That dress is hideous… and to think this was supposed to be the best day of your life? Please…" Ino said, eyeing the bride in pure disgust. "-and look at that bouquet!"

"Don't say such cruel things to her Ino. She's such a beauty!" Lee argued, as he looked at the bride with hearts on his eyes.

"Shut up! You sure have the guts to show yourself in that outfit you dipped into."

"This isn't just any outfit! Last month at Maito Gai's mall tour, I was the first in line so he gave me one of his signature outfits! That time, I felt like I'm Neil Armstrong!"

He defensively replied.

"Cut it out you two! You're not helping." Tenten actually brought these two along, hoping they might be of use.

"Call the police." Ordered someone from the guests. Tenten thought it might be groom's father for they look alike. He looked pretty intimidating. He has this deep voice that scared the shit out of them.

"Let me handle this uncle." The groom reassured him and walked straight to Tenten.

"Don't take me for a fool, who are you?" He snapped at her. She could smell his perfume. Up close, he's like a hot demon.

Before any of them could muster a reply, the bride's bouquet suddenly hit Tenten's face. She understood her fully; this was supposed to be the best day of her life, just like what Ino said awhile ago. The bride, walked up to her, demanding an explanation as well.

"Just so you know miss…your 'husband to be' over here has some responsibility to take care of!" Tenten didn't really like calling her 'miss' so she grabbed an invitation from a nearby guest.

Ino might have had the same thing on her mind for she quickly peered over Tenten's shoulder. Tenten looked at it impatiently.

_blah…blah…blah…Neji Hyuuga and Sakura Haruno…hmm…_

_WAIT WHAT? _

They looked at each other. Ino knew this expression of Tenten very well. It's the one where it says 'we're fucked!'

"Are you sure his name isn't Neji Hyuuga?" She asked Ino quietly.

"It seems like we got the wrong person. Last time I checked he was called Reni Yusuke." Ino said slowly, gripping Tenten's arm.

"What are we going to do? As far as I know the police are on their way…" Tenten pointed out, fixing her shirt that was starting to stick on her skin.

"We'll fix this mess." Ino nodded of at whoever was lurking at Tenten's back.

"As you can see-"Tenten began, but the bride was no longer there. It looked like she's had enough. She walked to the door, obviously very mad about the whole situation.

Tenten started to freak out and the guilt she's feeling is killing her. This was supposed to be a happily ever after between two people who's madly in love with each other.

"Wait this is all a mistake! Please get married!" Tenten cried desperately.

She could feel Neji's eyes on her, not to mention a murderous intent.

Tenten was about to chase Sakura but Ino beat her there. She grabbed Sakura's veil and dragged her forcefully back to the altar.

"Hey! You are getting married today you understand me?" Ino snarled at the bride.

"Let go of me!" Sakura shrieked as she struggled to get away from Ino's grasp.

Tenten had dreamed of interrupting a wedding, but it was vastly different from the one happening now. It was somewhat 'romantic' in her dream; this, one on the other hand, is very scandalous. And some of the guests are actually enjoying the entire scene.

Tenten grabbed one of the bridesmaid's fan and rapidly moved her hand back and forth.

"It's getting hot in here…" she said, almost to herself. She could hear the police siren.

Tenten knew how in trouble she is. This is the rich folks she's messing with, a Hyuuga to top that!

The church went wild as their families argued.

"I'm deeply sorry about this…I don't want to trouble you…" she overheard Neji, desperately trying to explain himself to the bride's family.

This isn't supposed to be happening. She searched for her friends, Lee is now fighting with Ino and the bride was nowhere to be found.

Tenten made her way to the groom in an attempt to help him but then, she suddenly felt nauseous. She grabbed Neji's arm and before she knew it, her lunch was all over his tuxedo.

He glared at her, taking slow deep breaths.

"Umm...congratulations?...he he… "she choked meekly.

_I'm screwed!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.**  
**

**AN: **Thank you for the tips you gave me **Balenciaga**! Here's a bear hug! :D

* * *

**A week ago…**

Tenten was stunned to see her cousin standing by the door- a hand on her swollen belly.

_What's going on? _

_Are you okay? _

She was dying to ask her these questions but nothing would come out. Instead, she led her in the apartment and made her sit on her couch.

.

.

.

"H-he left me! I-I … I've been following h-him f-f-for months now… and… and… I s-stopped b-b-because I'd be giving b-birth s-s-soon!" Mira clutched the drink Tenten offered her as she let out a wail of anguish. "And… and… m-my friend … t-told m-me about … t-this… this… WEDDING!" and she sobbed even more.

Tenten on the other hand couldn't be more thankful the moment Mira started talking. Dealing with emotions is sadly not her thing, and just standing there awkwardly beside someone dear to her made her feel useless. She knew a pat on the shoulder is never good enough.

* * *

**And then…**

"Officer, I can explain…" Tenten declared, fending the cop that was leading them to the prison cell. "As you can see… this is just some sort of a mistaken identity!" She said courageously, nodding at the grey haired man in front of her.

The man sighed and pushed her forcefully inside.

"Listen here; those Hyuugas are bad-asses for their own right. Hang in there for a while," He looked at her friends, then back at her, "Your friends don't seem to have a problem with it." He then went back to his wooden desk, eyes darting from her, to the book he had in hand, which seems to be demanding too much of his attention.

**5 minutes later… **

"I can't even look at you right now." Ino said, standing near the cell door. She shook her head as her eyes scanned the unpleasant sight in front of her.

Tenten dragged herself down the wall she was leaning. She didn't even bother talking to Ino; she knew she would only get ignored.

_How depressing!_

* * *

"Oh I am feeling it! I am feeling it!"

Lee on the other hand, was acting all bug-eyed about the situation they're currently in. He kept on pacing back and forth saying how he remembered a certain scene where Maito Gai broke out of prison, and how he defeated all the cops like a superhero on steroids.

Tenten rolled her eyes at this. Her eyes kept going back to the guy sitting on the far end corner of the cell. He has short ebony hair and very pale skin.

_Now that's a criminal. I wonder what he did._

* * *

Neji stood, unblinking, even when the neatly piled documents on his uncle's bureau were brutally thrown at his direction.

"What is this all about?" Hiashi bellowed, his clenched fist made contact with the furniture in front of him.

"Like I said," Neji stated calmly, a set expression on his face. "I know nothing about what the lady mentioned from before." This day has been a wreck to him as well. First off, he was humiliated in front of his guests, Sakura weren't returning any of his calls and now his uncle kept on pestering him about this 'other' woman who was said to be impregnated by him.

"You better get things in line, Neji…" Hiashi darkly remarked, warning him with a pointed finger.

"Of course."

With that said, he started out for the door, avoiding any more of the heated discourse.

* * *

Tenten is starting to feel uncomfortable. She didn't know whether she's making a face or not but she's pretty sure she has been staring for too long.

_Don't stare… don't stare… you'll only get in trouble… _

_I CAN'T STOP STARING! _

The man looked up and their gaze met.

_Holy shh… He noticed! Look away…look away NOW! _

The guy was giving her the same look which made her freak out.

_Had I provoked him?_

"Umm…" Tenten began, still unsure of what to say. _Say something nice… APLOGIZE!_ "I was jus-"

"Hello." He cut her off with a painted-on smile on his face.

"Hel-Hello…?" Her palms were sweaty and her nervous temperament is obviously giving her away.

"Hello there!" Lee chimed in excitedly. "I'm Rock Lee."

"I'm Sai, it is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Lee," He shifted his gaze from Lee, then to Tenten, "And to you too, Miss..." His smile slightly changed from fake politeness to something sardonic.

"You are so nice." Lee clapped his hand together and sat beside Sai.

"Thank you." Sai replied. "What are you guys here for? Robbery?"

"Public disturbance!" Ino spat, correcting him.

"Hmm… I figured."

"You do?" Blue orbs suddenly glared at him in pure irritation.

"No." He replied with a smirk. "So, whose ex boyfriend did you charge at?"

"Look, this isn't all about that ridiculous 'love' thingy everyone's been crazy about!"

Tenten stood up, putting her hands on her waist. _I'm not that lucky with my past lovers…so, why would I create a ruckus over them. _

"So it's yours, huh?" Sai's jeering reply made Tenten want to punch the smile off of his face.

"NO!" Her voice raised up a notch. This conversation is mangling her disposition.

"My, my, I apologize…you must've gotten it bad then."

Tenten stopped herself from snapping back. She turned around and gripped the prison bars tightly, "Officer! Let me out of here before I can commit a heavier crime!" she demanded.

"You're sickening me…" Ino mumbled.

"I'm really sorry about my friends' attitude…" Lee nervously laughed. Moving himself away from Sai slowly.

"I understand… it must be hard when PMS and trouble hits off at the same time." Sai responded coolly.

Ino sucked in a huge amount of air, probably preparing herself for battle.

Tenten shook the bars, calming herself from the growing rage inside of her.

_This is going to be a long day…_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_Hey, this is Ino. I am busy right now, so please be a sweetheart and leave a message after the beep._

**Beep!**

"Hey, are you still mad at me? Come on, talk to me already… I'm really sorry. Please, just please; _call_ me back when you get this, bye." Tenten downheartedly watched her phone.

It has been a week since the incident. And no matter how sorry she was; Ino can't just let it go. Her profession as a stylist is so significant to her that she was horrified her clients might get the wrong idea about her being jailed.

"She didn't have to ignore me this long…" Tenten breathed out and dumped her phone back on her pocket. Glancing at the clock, she doubled back to work, noting that she had used too much of a 'break' already.

With a pen and a pad paper in hand, she swiftly went to the newly arrived customers.

"Can I take your order?" She began casually, not forgetting the verity that she had to greet customers with a cheerful act. Becoming a waitress is not really Tenten's dream job, but since it pays her minimum wage, then it's better than staying unemployed.

She wasn't sure of these girls weirdly staring at her, "Our barbecue burger is extremely good. It's usually what people order a lot." Considering that maybe the customers were just having a hard time deciding on what to choose.

As if caught up with something, the girl with pretty blue-black hair plunged her face into the menu. "Umm… Yes, we would love to try that. Two orders please…" Her shy, quiet voice was audible enough for Tenten to hear.

"Alright, two barbecue burgers coming right up. It may take a while." She hurriedly scribbled their orders, desperate to get away from them. She was beginning to feel self-conscious. Was there something on her face? The pretty girl on her left was having quite a hard time looking at her directly, while the one on her right looked as though she can't take her eyes off of her.

"Oh my gosh…" The young girl suddenly spoke, stopping Tenten on her tracks. She slowly turned her attention back to them, giving the girl a questioning look. The girl had on an expression Tenten couldn't reasonably distinguish.

"Is there anything else, ma'am?" The feeling of familiarity unpleasantly crept up on her. And then it hit her.

"You're that freak from Neji's wedding!" Bullseye. She got her right on the spot.

"Hanabi…" said the girl's companion gently, showing signs of discomfort.

"What? Come on, Hinata…it's HER!" Hanabi declared, all thrilled as she turned her attention back to Tenten. "What happened to you that time? Are you always a paranoid? I have always wanted to officially meet you." She blurted out with her eyes wide in excitement. She moved her hands animatedly as she continued, "You and Blondie were just awesome. I mean, her strangling Sakura to death, you wrecking Neji's day plus vomiting on his suit, not to mention pissing off my father… it was epic!"

"Hanabi…" Hinata softly warned her, shaking her head ever so slightly.

Hanabi didn't even mind Hinata when she stood up to shake Tenten's hand "I hate those people," She paused and placed a hand on her chest, instantly showing a grateful expression, "And _that_ was just the happiest day of my life! I will always cherish that moment until I die."

Tenten just stood there all frozen. She can't even form a word. This trouble she got herself into is continuing to haunt her. She may never live a peaceful life ever again.

"Err… yeah… that was… that… you … you see….that… was…just…just…" She cleared her throat and continued in a shaky voice, "I better go place your order."

"Wait!" Hinata called out. "I'm really sorry about this." She gave Tenten a sympathetic look, "I am Hinata by the way." She smiled offering her hand in a friendly manner.

"Tenten." Tenten shook it, looking a little downcast and not herself, "I should be the one saying _sorry_, what I did was really awful and I really hope you guys can forgive me."

"It's fiiiiiiine, don't worry. You only made my father go all warped up, but it's not a big deal!" Hanabi said, giving Tenten her assurance.

"She's right, there's nothing to worry about. I'm sure you didn't mean for it to happen." Hinata smiled, "This is my sister, Hanabi. Neji's our cousin."

"Thanks," She hesitated for a moment; it might be too much for her to ask, but "Is there any way for me to apologize to Neji formally?"

"I don't really know. Neji's always busy as you can see, he's always demanded around the company." Hinata explained.

"Company? What company?"

"The Keycity Company. It's that sky rise building, about two blocks from here?" Tenten almost fainted the minute Hanabi dropped the info.

"P-Please be generous on the tip…" She blurted out.

Hinata timidly covered her mouth and giggled. "It's with a couple of shareholders." She thought for a moment, "How about this," She paused, considering the odds once more, "I'll ask Neji's Secretary Kin, if he's going to have any free time this weekend. I'll just stop by here and inform you on when you'll meet."

"Thank you, Hinata. That's really nice of you," Tenten couldn't be any more grateful to them, it's like there tamed lions, so much different from the wild ones. Neji brutally made it clear to her how he's on top of the food chain.

Crumpling the paper she was holding, Tenten remembered what she's standing there for, "I really have to go place your order now, my boss might get mad at me for chatting with customers this long…" She smiled sheepishly, thanking them once more and headed to the counter.

* * *

Tenten gaped at the tall building. She'd be living under a rock if she didn't know how powerful the company is. Sitting like a queen in a coffee shop just across the street, she examined the package a dear friend gave her. On the box it says:

'_Just sharing a glimpse on the things I like to do.'_

She opened the box and found a note. And just as she suspected, it was the longer version of the teaser he wrote on the box.

_How else would you spend your free time if it is not on crafts and such? _

_Just wanted to remind you that anything you do with this gift would be meaningless if it doesn't come with a boom!_

_-Deidara_

And inside it was a ball of clay. Tenten sighed, she knew better than expecting to get a puppy from an art dealer. She took a sip of her coffee and observed the building once more. The security is kind of tight, so she can't just gatecrash. She felt a little restless all at once, unable to refrain herself any longer. Waiting isn't really something she'd like to give a chance, but she also doesn't feel like striking unarmed. She considered Hinata's offer again and coerced herself to leave.

* * *

Tenten's eyes remained on the building as she sauntered down the road at a snail's pace. She was as dispirited as a child who didn't get a balloon.

Her childish concerns were interrupted when she bumped someone off with a crash.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Tenten said; as they managed the things they dropped. As she bent down to pick up her package, she caught site of the lady's ID. It was some sort of a 'visitor's pass-to the building she's dying to get in.

The lady fanned her face. "Its fine, it's fine. I'm sorry too; I wasn't paying too much attention to the surroundings." And then she laughed nervously.

"Are you okay?" She looked really awful to Tenten. She had on a mental note to quickly ask the girl how she got the ID pass before she would disappear.

"Not really, it must be that weird beef we had," She clutched her stomach, "And to think I have an appointment with Mr. Neji Hyuuga in about thirty minutes…"

Upon hearing that, a wild thought dawned on Tenten. She looked at the box she's holding, and then at the girl, "Oh, it's you! I was expecting you," So much for a desperate act.

"Excuse me?" the lady asked.

"I am Mr. Hyuuga's secretary, Kin." It is a _very _good thing she forgot to bring a pair of pants; her waitress skirt is formal enough for this deception. "I can postpone your appointment later on if you want."

"Really, then what are you doing out here?" The lady gave her a once-over. Tenten smiled at her inquisitive query, "I picked up this package for him." She then drew her eyebrows together and looked over her shoulders. She moved closer to the lady and whispered, "Don't mention a word to him about _this_… this package is top secret and you already knew too much." Tenten contemplated at her gravely and stepped back.

"You sounded different on the phone…" Tenten suppressed a groan. Fooling this lady is harder then she thought.

"I had a sore throat back then. I usually have this tiny voice…" She reasoned. "And I'm also a nurse." She added almost too quickly, "I suggest you go to the hospital right now, the symptoms you're showing me are that of a very serious ailment."

"What?" This made the lady panic, "Okay, okay. I'll just give you a call to follow up on my meeting with Mr. Hyuuga, alright?" She then dashed to her car.

"Wait!" Tenten yelled, running after her, "Let me hold your ID pass for you, I know you are going to vomit and we wouldn't want splash backs on it. Trust me Mr. Hyuuga isn't very _nice_ on dealing with stuff like that…I found out the hard way…"

The lady nodded and gave Tenten her ID. Tenten thanked the heavens for her luck and bounded for the building.

* * *

Tenten looked at the ID pass, she was glad it doesn't require any picture on it. When she got to the main entrance, she flashed the guards her sweetest smile, "Hi, I am Shiori Tono; I am here for an appointment with Mr. Neji Hyuuga." She showed them the ID pass, but they didn't let her in yet, "What's inside the package miss?" asked the one nearest to the door.

"This is what we are going to discuss, sir. I'm afraid this is no longer your business." She snapped. The guards looked at each other, and then let her in.

The place was huge and she certainly doesn't have enough time to play hide and seek with Neji's office. She took off Shiori's ID and went to the elevators. She got in with a woman who was about 5 years older than her.

"Hello ma'am, I am an intern here. I was asked by my superior to deliver this package to Mr. Neji Hyuuga's office. As you can see, I am quite lost. Could you somehow tell me the directions as to where I should be?" She politely asked, giving the lithe woman a fond smile.

"It's the whole 75th floor." She answered.

"Ah!" Tenten said, "Thank you so much ma'am."

* * *

Tenten got off the elevator. That woman was flattering herself too much.

She was met with an office and to the right of that was a double door interior. The office door was ajar, so she slowly peered at it.

"I'm sorry but Mr. Hyuuga is still at a meeting right now. You might want to call again later, say, 10 minutes or so? The meeting's almost over, and I believe it would be enough time before Mr. Hyuuga's next appointment…" She overheard Kin, talking to the phone. "Yes? Who's there?" She demanded.

"There's a woman down the lobby, claiming she knows you. The guards are trying to keep her down, so she offered a strip tease for them…You might wanna check it out, maybe you do know her. " This is the first time Tenten met this… _thing _and she already had the impulse to kill her.

"Then why are you up here? They could get me with a phone call." She raised a thin eyebrow and crossed her arms in the process.

"I'm an intern; first day…they're trying to keep me busy." Tenten replied in her flattest tone. She wanted to cross her arms too but she's carrying this handy prop.

"Busy? I see… use the stairs on your way down then. I'll be back" she started for the elevator, then stopped, "Don't touch anything, if the phone rings, leave it. And DON'T let Mr. Hyuuga see you here! Am I making myself clear, intern?" She said.

"Crystal," Tenten assured her, "I'll be going down anyway…" she added gesturing to the stairs. _Bitch!_

Kin gave her a snobby look. The moment the elevator doors closed, Tenten went inside Neji's office at full tilt. She surveyed the vast room. Now where would she hide so that Kin won't find her? She can't afford to be kicked out after all she has done. She panicked the second she heard footsteps. Like blazes, she hid under Neji's desk.

She heard the doors open. It's like one of those suspense movies, where all she could do was say 'almost there' as the footsteps came closer…and closer…and closer…

"Yes, I am fully aware of that matter…Yes…I'll call you back when I receive it. Thank you for your time Mr. Aburame."

The chair swiveled just as Neji sat on it. He prodded himself closer to his desk and was alarmed when he felt his knees brushing on to something. He crouched down to take a look.

"I love the view from up here…" Tenten said the moment she got caught.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

This moment could possibly be her doom.

It didn't really take that long for Neji's expression to alter from bewilderment to irritation.

He reached for the phone on his desk and rapidly dialed into it, "Secur—"

"Wait! NO!" Tenten yelled as she quickly hoisted herself up on him. She can't afford to spend the night in prison again.

"I am here to apologize!" Kneeling on the floor with her arms on his lap, she wretchedly reached for the phone.

His face was livid with anger as he kicked her away.

"OW!" She painfully exclaimed when her back hit the desk.

"Get out of here or you'll never get out of prison again."

Tenten gasped, disbelief written all over her face.

_How dare you… _

Before he knew it, Tenten lunged at him at full force resulting for his chair to fall backwards.

She figured he didn't see that coming noting how he took the phone with him as they toppled over the floor. _Ha!_

She stole the phone from him and threw it out of his reach.

"I am really sorry vomiting on your expensive tux! It's not my fault rich bastards like you make me sick!" She yelled.

"If you think I'm holding back because you're a girl, then you're wrong." He barked as he sent her flying.

He stood up to pick up the phone but Tenten ran up to him again, causing him to loose his balance.

They crashed into the wall, taking harsh measures to deal with the other.

Neji flinched, when he felt a sharp pain on his scalp. "Now, listen carefully..." Tenten demanded.

He glared at her darkly and took hold of the katana that was tastefully decorated on the wall.

"Oh wow, so you're going to cut your hair? She sighed, shaking her head. "All the years of growing these glorious locks…"

He gripped her wrist tightly, holding the katana on his other hand, "Who says it's my hair I'm going to cut?"

"Very funny!" She immediately let go of his hair, twisting her hand form his grasp.

_These handsome beings are all dangerous, emotionally and physically._

Neji tightened his grip on her and dragged her to towards the door.

The soft murmuring from outside stopped them. They quietly went to the door and listened intently.

"Right away, Mr. Hyuuga…"

Picking up Kin's voice, they suddenly looked at each other.

"Please, I'm just a poor waitress. You can't do this to me, I'm sure you have a heart somewhere." Tenten's voice was shaking as she blabbed at him pleadingly. "I swear this will be the last time."

* * *

Hiashi let himself in but stopped upon seeing his nephew's appearance. He was holding a katana looking all disheveled.

"Neji." He said, walking up to him. "I thought you just got back from a meeting."

"Yes, well… I was just…" Neji cleared his throat, and gazed at the door behind Hiashi before he continued, "Trying some moves."

Hiashi eyed him suspiciously. He had on the same expression sixteen years ago when he secretly brought a dog in his room.

"I heard you just closed a deal with Shino Aburame?" He asked.

"Yes. We were to discuss it further when the intended documents arrive." Neji replied.

"I see." Hiashi took the moment to roam around Neji's office. "Well Neji, seems like you are suited for this job perfectly. You have never failed me once and I hope it will never happen—" Hiashi turned his back on Neji as he examined his shelf closely.

Neji felt Tenten tugging on his pants, so he peered down slowly and mouthed a soundless, "What?"

She motioned to her nose. He figured she was about to sneeze so he quickly fished his handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her.

"Neji." Feeling alarmed, he suddenly jerked his head back to Hiashi. "What can you say about it?"

"Uh… Of course…" Neji didn't really catch what he said.

"Good. Then I'll arrange a dinner for the two of you this Saturday. I'm sure you'll like her. She's much suitable for you than that pink haired girl." Hiashi said as he headed for the door.

"She has a name." Neji resentfully remarked.

He sighed and leaned his head back on his chair. Hiashi didn't even bother to reply.

Tenten slowly crawled up to him, resting her arms on his lap once more.

He looked at her and thought for a moment.

This girl is trouble. Dragging her out of here would be the best solution to keep his sanity.

Then why did he keep her away from his uncle instead?

A smile appeared on her face as she tapped his lap, "Hi! I was wrong about you after all." She waved his handkerchief in the air like a lady and continued in a horrible British accent, "I am here to apologize for what I have done to you and 'she has a name'."

"Get out." He said, glaring at her.

"Look please! I'll do anything!" She lifted her hands and pressed her palms together. "Why don't you give me the individual address of all your guests at the wedding? I will knock on their door one by one and explain everything! Please, please… I wanna die happy." She faked some tears and dramatically dabbed his handkerchief on her eyes.

She then stopped as if something crossed her mind and looked at him teasingly, "Hey, you're quite used to this position, huh? Are you and 'she has a name' this active on your sexual—"

"Shut up." This made her laugh uncontrollably.

Neji shook his and sighed again. His expression must be ludicrous.

He flicked a finger on one of her buns, "You won't give up, would you?"

"No, not until I get this guilt off of my chest." Her expression that was once playful suddenly changed into something gravely serious. "Please let me talk this through with you and Ms. Haruno properly."

* * *

"I'M WALKING ON SUNSHINE, WOOAH. I'M WALKING ON SUNSHINE, WOOOOAH. I'M WALKING ON SUNSHINE WOOOOOOOOAH!"

Tenten was aware of how loud she is. She sings because she believes she had a good voice but the very reason is to annoy the people around her.

Using her phone as a mic, she thrashed her head back and forth in the front seat singing to her heart's content. She knew she didn't do that good, noticing how her voice cracks on the 'WOOOOAH'.

"AND DON'T IT FEEL GOOD!" She swung her head to Neji's direction, and screamed, "HEY!" causing him to jump and squeeze the wheel.

Getting how she successfully got into his nerves, she smiled crazily, "ALRIGHT NOW AND DON'T IT FEEL GOOOOOOD! HEY YEEEEEAAAH!"

She had on her earphones so she couldn't make out what Neji said. Hey, she asked him if it's okay if she'd listen to some music and he said yes. What's his problem now?

Neji creased his forehead and snatched one of her earphones, "Stop it! You sound like a slaughtered pig!"

She looked at him and took the other one on her right ear. It seems like her calculation on his temper was precise.

"With the movements I made, I was close to Beyoncé!" Tenten argued, greatly offended.

"Really? For a second there, when you started singing the first stanza, I thought you were rapping!" He snapped.

She rolled her eyes and placed her earphones back on. Ignoring the car's owner is very critical but her fighting spirit is just too much. And trips to hospitals dreaded her; so she should at least entertain herself until they get Sakura.

"I'M WALKING ON SUNSHINE, WOAH."

They were almost there when she suddenly spotted Sakura. She was sitting with her legs crossed at a nearby café, chatting happily with someone. He had spiky black hair and was looking at her like there's nothing more important.

Tenten wasn't sure if she should tell Neji. She kept her gaze on them as she continued to sing—quieter this time—even though she's no longer feeling the song.

"I'm walking on sunshine, woooahh—OH SHIT!"

_They kissed!_

* * *

**Thank you for reading! :)) **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

People were briskly walking along the side of the street, some in a hurry, some are busy with their phone, keeping their kids close, glancing at their watches impatiently, waiting for the traffic light, and some …

"Oomph."

Well some didn't expect some people to suddenly step on the brakes.

"Ow!" Tenten exclaimed, snatching her earphones out giving Neji the most irritated look she could muster. But it got wiped off her face instantly when she turned to look at him.

"Get out." His voice was cold, disappointment written all over his face.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke."

"What?"

.

.

.

"His name is Sasuke Uchiha." He closed his eyes and looked away. All the arrogance he possessed vanished. "He was my best man."

.

.

"I…"

_The hell! _

She shook her head unable to form words.

"Get out." Neji repeated once more and Tenten couldn't simply think of anything else than to heed his request—order rather.

She sucked in a huge breath and backed away a little as he sped off.

* * *

Tenten gripped the door on the café. It seemed her heart wanted to jump out of her chest. Her mind couldn't process anything rational. She never liked the feeling that hit her. It's always that same feeling before she gets herself in trouble.

She couldn't describe what she felt. Pity? Regret? Sympathy? She knew she wasn't just sorry. It was her fault in the first place. She had to drag him here.

She made her way to the cute guy with messy brown hair on the counter. "Did you see that guy over there?" She said, pointing at Sasuke.

Following her finger, he nodded. "Yes ma'am. How may I be of service?"

"Well." She smiled shyly. "He's a good friend of mine and I heard this place values special events… " She trailed off with a frown and tilted her head a little. "Is that right, umm…" She leaned forward to look at his name tag. "…Kiba?"

Kiba flashed her a toothy grin. "Indeed we do."

"Wonderful. He's name is Sasuke Uchiha and it's his birthday today!" She said in a cheerful tone. "Maybe you could steal him for a moment and give him a little . . . celebration? Aha. I really want this to be a surprise."

"Sure ma'am." He smiled. "But I'm afraid I need your name first."

"Ah." Tenten raised her eyebrows. "Tenten."

"Lovely." Kiba winked at her and signaled for his coworkers.

* * *

"What are you looking at? I'm right here." Sakura joked and gave the man beside her a teasing smile.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Sasuke asked, pushing her pink hair away from her face.

"Relax…" She giggled. "He's busy—always busy."

Sasuke looked at her as if breathing her in.

"Come here." He whispered and leaned in to kiss her again, but was interrupted when one of the service crew approached them.

Sasuke stared at the guy in suspicion. He pulled him up and brought him to the center of the café.

The Happy Birthday song rang throughout the place.

* * *

"Ahem."

Sakura blinked and turned her head to the side when she felt someone's hand on her.

"Hey Sakura! How's it going?" Tenten smiled. "Awe, what's with that face? Wipe that heavy expression. It'll ruin you're slutty beauty."

Sakura gasped and snatched her hand away.

Tenten continued. "I feel for you. I was here to say sorry, but it looks like you're _busy._"

"Why don't you just mind your own business? If you have nothing better to do with your life then why don't you just die? You're existence is clearly not needed." Sakura quickly snapped in response.

"That's too bad. I can't die just yet." Tenten laughed. "I have a date with _this _guy who just got cheated on by his phoney fiancé."

Sakura's eyes grew wide. "How dare you?" Her voice quivered.

The other customers clapped their hands and sang along with the staff.

They had big smiles on their faces as they greeted Sasuke.

"Heh. I'll see you around." She winked at her and blew her a kiss, leaving the café all at once.

* * *

"Young and Youthful? You've seen that movie a million times already, Lee! Let's pick something else."

This is isn't really her idea of a movie night. She'd rather watch sappy romance movies than have Maito Gai on the screen.

"Not on Blu Ray." Lee decisively replied, coming out of the kitchen with chips and a bowl of popcorn. "And besides, Maito Gai is amazingly beautiful, Tenten."

His eyes sparkled and Tenten stared at him in disgust. "Lee? A-are… are you…gay?"

"What?"

"You're in love with that stupid action star, Maito Gai…" She trailed off.

The room was filled with awkward silence until Lee finally bellowed. "OF COURSE THIS IS LOVE, BUT IT'S NOT THAT WAY! HE IS SIMPLY AMAZING. I WANT TO BE LIKE HIM! HE'S MY ULTIMATE IDOL! MAITO GAI IS—"

"Alright! Alright! I get it. He's amazing."

"HE'S NOT JUST AMAZING."

"Of course, Lee. Of course." Tenten nodded and patted Lee's shoulder. "Can we watch the movie now?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"So Tenten, how'd your day go yesterday? You don't look so good."

Tenten lazily looked at her coworker as she put the apron around her waist.

"Worst. Movie. Night. Ever."

"Well your facial expression proves that it really is. I better go now, my shifts over. Bye."

Tenten waved at her and walked to the counter. Maito Gai's lines kept on popping up her head. Lee was the only one who had fun that night. She was rolling her eyes all the time. It was the worst two hours and thirty-five minutes of her life.

_Ding! Ding! Ding! __Ding! Ding! Ding!_

Tenten snapped from her thoughts and looked at the person ringing the bell on the counter.

"Hi again! Remember me?"

Shiny hair . . .

Expensive clothes . . .

Goofy smile . . .

'I am rich' aura . . .

How could she NOT remember?

"Hanabi . . . Hi." She was a bit surprised, but she gave her a smile anyway. "What are you doing here? Would you like to order something?"

"Yes, one barbeque burger please." Hanabi kept her eyes on her.

"Go take a seat." Tenten said, gesturing to the empty tables.

"I wanna know more about you." She suddenly said, resting her elbows on the counter.

"What?"

"I want to know more about you." Hanabi repeated.

"Why?"

"Because you're awesome."

"I am?" Tenten looked around to see if her boss was watching her and turned back to Hanabi.

"Yes! Now teach me how to troll around. I want to try it on my dad. Everyday." She clapped her hands together and looked at Tenten with thrill.

"I don't do that. That was simply an accident. And I'm sure you know that." Tenten leaned on the counter. "Now go get a seat. I'm not allowed to chat. I have work to do."

Hanabi sighed and dragged her steps to an empty table.

* * *

.

.

"What are you doing?" Tenten asked eyes wide.

It was a relief that Hanabi hadn't come back for the last two days, but...

"I work here now." Hanabi replied with a smile.

"Your father's going to toast you." Tenten gave her a once over and rolled her eyes at how rich people still look rich even though dressed as a waitress.

"Now, we're work buddies."

"Change back. You don't have to do this. We'll just be buddies." Tenten sighed and mentally slapped herself.

"Okay." Hanabi nodded. "Here's my number." She wrote the number on a piece of paper and handed it to Tenten. "Call me tonight."

* * *

_Riiiiiiiing!_

After sometime of deciding if she should call her or not, she finally picked up her phone and dialed the number.

She heard a beep on the other line, so she went on.

"Hey Hanabi, it's me. See? I called. What do you want to know about?" She waited for her to reply but was shocked by the voice she heard instead.

"This is not Hanabi."

"Uhh . . . " She stared at the phone, but she somehow couldn't hang up. "Brad Pitt?"

"What is really your problem with me?" He asked flatly.

"Nothing Neji, I just want to say sorry." She bit her lip and played with her teddy bear, waiting for him to reply.

"Hn."

She couldn't read his thoughts.

"So, how are you and Sakura?"

"That's a stupid question. I am no longer involved with whoever that woman is."

"Oh. I'm sorry." She squeezed the teddy bear's arm and looked up the ceiling as her heart thumped wildly. "Let me buy you a coffee tomorrow."

There was a long silence on the other line. She thought about hanging up, but then he replied.

"Sure. 4 o'clock, the café across the Keycity building. Bye."

She fell on her bed, her chest heavy and mind in a mess.

She didn't really know what she's doing, but something tells her it's not going to be nice.

* * *

It was a fine afternoon and the sun peeked down at Tenten brightly. She had a pair of jeans and a simple green T-shirt. Standing outside the café, she glanced at her watch and readjusted her bag once more.

One of the guards opened the door at the building and Neji came out, unbuttoning his coat. Tenten's stomach churns and she suddenly gripped the handle of her bag. Trouble appeared to be a beautiful ocean tempting her to dive in.

"Hi." She greeted, feeling awkward all at once.

He didn't answer. He walked over to the café and opened the door. Tenten followed and was surprised when Neji didn't get in. She raised her eyebrow at him and shifted her gaze to the door.

"Get in." He said.

"Oh. So you're holding it open for me?"

"Just get in." He tediously insisted.

* * *

"So…" Tenten began. They had been in that café for about 15 minutes and neither of them spoke a word, which is killing her.

"What is it?" He answered.

"I have something for you."

Neji raised a brow, puzzled. Tenten took out an envelope from her bag and shoved it to him.

"Here."

Neji frowned and opened the envelope, revealing a card inside.

"A card?" He looked at her in disbelief for a while.

"Open it." She encouraged and kept a close eye at Neji as he skimmed through the contents inside.

"You're sorry." He said, more of a statement than a question.

"I am. I really am and I won't stop until to forgive me. So, did the card work?"

"No." He placed the card on the table and looked at his watch.

"Can you be less like a jerk and talk to me? I am trying to be nice here."

"I noticed."

"Then let's talk! Let's be friends." There is something about him that made Tenten want to dig deeper into his life and actually know him.

"I'll start. My name is Tenten. I am 26 years old. I work as a waitress at a commercial food chain. I am not rich. I hate make up. I value friendship a lot and I would do anything for the people close to my heart—even if a certain doing ended me up in prison. I hate fake people. Last year my best friend Ino had this stripper on her birthday and I squealed like the girl I never was. Now I am talking to this man who happens to be staring at me like I have three tits."

Tenten let out a breath after her speech and gulped down her coffee. "Now you— what?!"

"Nothing." He had his arms folded and obviously fighting down an amused grin.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me." She narrowed her eyes at him and folded her arms as well.

"What does it look like?" He innocently asked.

"I'll let you off the hook. Introduce yourself." She lifted her chin and crossed her legs.

"Well…"

"Well?"

"I am Neji Hyuuga, 26 years old. I am a marketing director at the Keycity Company. I live with my uncle and two cousins. I almost got married and now I'm giving away some of my personal information to this girl in front of me who have three tits."

"That's it?"

He nodded.

"That was only half the info I threw at your face buddy!" Tenten literally yelled.

"Want more should I say?" He said.

"Wait." Tenten leaned in to the table. "What do you mean by 'I almost got married'? I thought I just barged into a perfect fairytale that time."

"Yeah. That's what I thought too. But I was wrong to think that she's the one. Or what my uncle made me think." He let out a bitter laugh and loosened his tie. "I was a fool for so long."

"You can vent out on me. Hey, I'm just a random stranger in your life. And once you'll forgive me, I'll disappear right away."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I find myself wondering too."

He sighed and looked outside the café window.

He was secretly charming and a gentleman to begin with. He may be a jerk to Tenten at first, but knowing him little by little she figured he's not acting all rude. Instead he's simply had…

"…a very high standard for women." She finished loudly.

"Excuse me?" He looked at her weirdly.

"I know what you need. I'm willing to help you if it means forgiveness." Tenten proposed.

"What?" He chuckled. "I'm lost."

"Let's find you a trophy wife." She said, determined all of a sudden.

"A trophy wife? I'm afraid I don't need that. I've had enough match making my whole life." He replied.

"Well, this is different. Cause after this, we're gonna rub it in your fiancé's face—and your best man." Tenten paused and thought for a moment. "Then instead of stopping you're wedding. I'm gonna plan it for you." She cleared her throat and added in a whisper. "I need cash."

He smirked. "How does it work?"

"Give me one month."

"No." He shook his head.

"Yes buddy! Yes! Come on. Just this once. I… I know it's your life I wrecked the most. Not hers. So let me fix it my way."

He shook his head.

"I say we go fishing, Neji."

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_Day 1_

Tenten didn't really know how this 'fishing' would work out. She's awful at match making. She had five past relationships to prove it and even thinking about them makes her want to crash her head on a nearby tree. She had long believed that the chivalry is gone. She wanted to judge how women are these days too, but she found it hard given that she's part of the female population.

Tenten glanced around her and fought the pout that was about to grace her almost happy expression. Her effort of trying to at least look like she's having a good time shouldn't be wasted.

The sky is so clear and blue. People are happily walking past her. Couples were holding hands, giggling, whispering at each other.

"This is so depressing!" She loudly thought all of a sudden, scaring some of the children away. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry kids."

Now she felt like leaving the park. Her aura is so gloomy even the boy on the ice cream stand can't look at her.

A shiny black car parked nearby and out came the man she'd been waiting for for the past 15 minutes. Neji had on perfectly rolled up sleeves, dark pants, and shined shoes making him look like one of those lead actors from romance movies.

It's like his coming to her in slow motion, especially when he took off his sunglasses.

Tenten thought she had a disgusted expression on her face, but that's quite hard to believe since she felt her mouth open and her jaw hanging.

"Sorry, I'm late. I had to drop something." Neji said stopping in front of her.

"Good news." Tenten joyously declared. "I just have the hots for you."

"Who wouldn't?" He replied smirking.

"Ha- ha- ha" She went on sarcastically, feeling his smugness.

Tenten looked at him again and sighed. "Why do I always feel like a rug whenever I'm with you?"

"Listen, Miss Tenten, or whoever you really are, it's not my fault you didn't do that well in life." He replied placing his sunglasses back on while positioning his other hand on his hip.

"Whatever." Tenten rolled her eyes and spotted a girl on a bench not far from them. The girl wore an elegant blue blouse and white slacks. She seemed to be busy with the book she's reading.

"Hey Neji, why don't you ask her about that book she's reading." She pointed on the girl's direction. "Be the knight she's waiting for all this time." Tenten added with a wink.

Neji glared at her. "No."

"Come on! You agreed to do this."

He sighed and approached the girl.

He sat next to her casually and they chatted for awhile before he went back to Tenten and shook his head.

"Why?" Tenten asked. _They looked like they're actually gonna hit if off._

"Not my type." He casually responded.

* * *

_Day 2_

"Let's take a picture together." Tenten said out of the blue taking her phone out of her purse. "My tank top and faded jeans would surely look good with your corporate outfit."

"You're very random." He commented as Tenten swiftly went to his side and placed her phone in front of them.

"I am. Now I want you to look as happy as you can be."

"I'll try."

"Okay, say cheese!" Tenten happily exclaimed and promptly looked at her phone after. "Perfect." She grinned, showing it to Neji.

"Hn. That looks good enough, like I'm not forced to do this at all."

Tenten laughed and continued to view the photo. "I used to have this scrapbook where I would place photos of me and my friends and write down little messages." She smiled at the memory and nodded. "It's a good that I'm on the left side in this picture. I'm gonna add this to my scrapbook and write down, 'from left to right –happy and gay'." She snickered and glanced up at Neji.

"How immature." He flatly said and shook his head.

"Awe, don't worry. You'll have your own copy of this." She then placed her arm on Neji's shoulder and stretched the other out in front of them. "Now off you go, to the woman with a tight leather skirt."

He frowned. "Are we going to do this for the rest of the month?"

"No. Right now, I'm doing some observations." Tenten patted his shoulder and gave him a little push.

"Of course you are." He sullenly mumbled.

* * *

_Day 3_

"You know, ice cream is great for you—to cool down that hot head of yours." Tenten lively suggested as she led him to the ice cream shop.

"Couldn't you come up with anything better?" Neji followed behind her with a bored expression, his hands on his pockets. "How old are you again?"

"Five." She replied. "Are you having fun?"

"Yes." Neji replied in pure sarcasm.

"What happened to that sweet accountant? Not your type again?"

"Too serious. Reminds me of someone who loves to study and read lots of books."

"I see. Lighten up. That's why we're doing this, so that you'll find what you're really looking for." Tenten beamed at him and waved a peace sign on his face. "Chill."

* * *

_Day 4_

"Would you date a bitch?"

They ended up having dinner at a fast food restaurant after roaming around the mall all afternoon.

"Why, do you have someone in mind?" He asked, finishing his burger.

"I would call my friend." Tenten replied with a laugh.

"Ah, I remember. You did have your own entourage." He took a sip of his drink and wiped his mouth with a clean tissue.

"Don't you have work to do?" She asked him after some time of thinking. He had spent most of his time 'fishing' with her these past few days.

"I'll deal with work later on." He replied quickly. And Tenten instantly realized how he doesn't seem to be in the mood to talk about it.

* * *

_Day 5_

"This is getting kind of boring." Seated on the front seat of his car, she pulled over her legs on the seat as she hugged her knees.

"I'm quite surprised you noticed." Neji glanced around the parking lot. His arm rested on the stirring wheel.

"No, what I mean is that, how you dress. It takes away all the challenge. And it's getting boring."

"What's wrong with it?" He asked, looking a little bit offended.

"No one would reject you that way. I mean you look perfect as long as you keep your mouth shut and cease your upcoming insults to them." She stated as a matter-of-factly. "You look like the man everyone fantasizes—both men and women."

"That's your observation so far?" A smirk was about to form on his face as he waited for Tenten's reply.

"Yes."

"I thought you were observing those girls. Not me."

"I . . . I say you get rid of that tie." She took off her seatbelt and reached for his neck.

"Come on!" She yelled when he kept on swaying her hand away.

Tenten grabbed his tie the moment she successfully took hold of it.

"Ha!" She exclaimed and looked at him in triumph.

But her expression dropped when she noticed their situation.

She was almost on his lap. His hand was on her shoulder while the other was pinned down by hers. And she had this tight hold of his tie, pulling him just as close.

Neji's eyes were so beautiful and it's looking straight at her. Tenten could easily get lost in those, so she closed her eyes and dropped her head.

He squeezed her shoulder and she immediately moved away from him.

"Uhh… Are you thirst—" She said looking out of the window.

"Yeah." He said cutting her off. "I… I think I am." He buried his hand on his hair and looked at the other direction.

"What do you want? I'll go get some." Tenten asked, still not looking at him.

"No, I'll go." Neji took of his tie and went out of the car without another word.

It was only then that Tenten looked at his way. She slammed her head on the seat. "Idiot." She mumbled.

* * *

_Day 6_

"Where are you working?" Neji asked her, looking at her skirt. The same one she wore when he saw her in his office.

"Somewhere . . . You should ask Hanabi." Tenten replied. She perked up when she remembered something. "What's her phone number? You have it right?"

"Maybe . . . You should ask Hanabi."

"Right. We should ask her." She went ahead of him and looked back. "I wonder. Maybe she's good at match making."

"I don't think so."

* * *

_Day 7_

"Hello. Yes, this is Mr. Neji's office, what can I help you with?" Tenten sat on the chair in front of his desk. She told him she had a day off and had been answering all of his calls.

"Yes . . . No . . . Uh-huh . . . Yeah, yeah. . . I will. . . Ah, got it… of course . . . anything else? Oh I see." She paused for a moment, before she continued. "Listen. I have a better idea. Why don't you talk this over with him? How about dinner with him tonight? Yes."

Neji reached for the phone, but she immediately snatched it away from him.

"Before you hang up ma'am, how old are you? 53? Ah lovely. Sure, sure. Yes, we'll surely contact you on where you'll dine. Thank you. Have a great day." She hung up and grinned at Neji.

"Seriously? You've been asking that to twenty-three other people who called. What's wrong with you woman?" He sighed and buried his face on his hands.

"I am trying to help you!" She yelled.

Soft knocking could be heard on the other side of the door. "Mr. Hyuuga?"

"Come in." Neji responded and Kin automatically entered.

She stopped when she noticed Tenten and furrowed. "Intern?"

"Ms. Kin." Tenten said, with a smile. "This is my official interview. Wish me luck."

"You really want to work here?" Kin snapped, regarding Tenten with a nasty look.

"You're hired." Neji said, pretending to scan through some papers.

"Really sir?!" Tenten exclaimed, forcing down a laugh. "Oh I won't disappoint you. What's my position here, your new secretary?"

Kin took in a huge amount of air and calmly placed a folder on Neji's desk before she quickly fled out of the place, almost slamming the door.

"What's with her?" Neji asked amused at how hard Tenten laughed.

"I know, right?"

* * *

_Day 12_

"It's a little bit messy." Neji said, as he led Tenten inside his apartment.

"I thought you live with your uncle and cousins?" She wandered around immediately like she knew the place.

"Yes. But there are times when I just want to be by myself. So I secured my own place." He replied placing his coat on an oak coat rack.

"Wow. The place looks cozy and masculine at the same time." She flopped on to the couch and turned the television on.

"Thanks." He went over to her on his couch and sat on the other end.

"Are you a fan of that action star Maito Gai?"

He scoffed. "Never."

"Well most people I know are." She defended.

"I'm not most people." He responded with much confidence.

"I know." Tenten smiled.

* * *

"Neji?"

"Hn." He tilted his head a little, keeping his eyes on the screen.

"What do you think about this position?"

He shifted his gaze from the screen to her. "What position?"

Tenten shifted on her seat a little and then she rested her head on Neji's lap. "Do you think only couples would do this?" She looked unhappy all of a sudden.

Neji held his breath and looked down on her. She was lying on her side, face facing the screen. "No, I don't think so."

"I do this with my mom a lot. And she would play with my hair, softly running her fingers through it until I would fall asleep." She attempted to laugh but the sadness in her overpowered. And Neji's not a fool to not see it.

He hesitated for a moment, and then he finally placed his hand on her hair, stroking it gently. "It's okay." He said, at a lost for words.

* * *

"Thanks."

"For what?"

He shrugged. "For showing me this side of you. I always see the "I am independent' side."

"Really? How come I don't notice those things?" She looked up at him, eyes wide in confusion.

"Maybe because it's you. So you don't see the difference." He slowly placed his other arm around Tenten, pulling her closer. She then quickly placed her hand over his.

"What do you think about these past days? You know, like going fishing every afternoon whenever our work's over?" She stretched out and wriggled around trying to find a more comfortable position.

"Quit that." Neji said.

"Tell me." She demanded. "What do you think about this fishing thing?"

"I'm having fun." He replied quietly.

"Me too." She sighed and closed her eyes.

.

.

.

"Hey, Ten?"

"Yeah?" She answered sleepily, forcing her heavy lids to open.

"About this woman we're fishing…" Neji trailed off.

"Hmm?" Tenten gripped his arm around her waist, encouraging him to continue.

"Is there any possibility it's going to be . . . you?"

* * *

_._

_Thanks for reading. :)  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Neji's words rang through Tenten's head. She snapped her eyes open immediately. Her hand fell to her side. Her body went still for a moment.

"What?" She forced another laugh. "Come on buddy. Don't loose hope. We'll definitely find you someone." She sat up and awkwardly tapped his shoulder.

His eyes were downcast. He looked at her for a brief moment and looked away again shaking his head.

"That scared the hell out of you, I bet." Neji's voice was still soft and quiet. Tenten felt he was into something deep, but she didn't want to know whatever's going on in his mind. Something tells her it might drive her out of his life at once. She pushed her thoughts aside and smiled.

"No, not at all." Tenten assured him with a laugh as she moved closer to his side. "I know you were just kidding."

"Yeah." He threw his head back like he wanted to laugh. "I don't know what got into me."

"We're both tired." She reasoned out the first excuse that got into her head. She looked down on her lap and fiddled with the beads on her bracelet.

"Yes. That must be it." Neji agreed; although it's very clear to Tenten how it isn't heartfelt.

"Am I forgiven now?" She changed the topic

"No." He answered in an instant, a smile tugging on his lips.

"What?" She yelled as if in disbelief and playfully pushed him. "What did I do wrong? I have been an absolute friend!"

"Exactly." Neji replied. He pushed her harder causing her to fall on the floor.

"You're so mean." She rubbed her butt and looked around. Her eyes landed on the book placed on the table nearby. "What's this?" She reached for it and read the title out loud. "Quality Management. Hmm…" She flipped through the pages and something caught her eye. It was an old photo of two little boys. "Twins?"

"What is?" Neji looked over her shoulder. A wan expression formed on his face when he saw the photo. "That's my dad and my uncle."

"You're dad?" Tenten was taken aback by what Neji told her. This is the first time he talked about his family other than his cousins and uncle. Back at his wedding, she even mistook Hiashi as his father.

"On the left." He gestured with his hand as he smiled gently at the image.

"Where is he? Is he working on the same company also? How come it's only your uncle I saw?" Neji's father piqued her curiosity and Tenten couldn't stop herself from babbling all those questions. Neji never threw anything personal about him even though they have been spending their time with each other a lot. It's like he's placing a wall in between, either to protect him or keep her out. She knew she shouldn't be nosy, but the desire to know burns.

"He's dead." He answered straight-away as if it meant nothing to him.

Silence filled the room.

The feeling of choosing her next words carefully dawned on her. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He reassured, taking the photo from Tenten. "I don't know if I can be half as good of a person as he was."

"You mean your uncle and your father are total opposites? You're uncle is like a devil taking the form of a human! I can feel it!" _Again with the questions!_ She mentally scolded herself. Tenten couldn't stop. The more she forced herself to stay behind the wall, the more she felt the urge to climb to the other side.

"Not exactly." He corrected. "My uncle is also a good person and I'm sure he cared about my father too, which is why he took good care of me all these years." He took a deep breath before he continued. "We simply don't want the same things in life."

"I'm sure he understands you." Tenten comforted sincerely this time. And instead of giving him a pat on the shoulder, she sat back to the couch again and rubbed it gently.

"I just can't come to please him all the time. I'm tired of fooling myself for the things that doesn't even make me happy." He looked at her with a frown and shook his head as if telling her 'no'. Tenten then snatched her hand from his back with a nod. "Money revolves upon us." He continued. "Everything is always about business." He then laughed bitterly and looked at her with sad eyes. "I bet even my marriage has its own strategic plan behind it."

"I see." Tenten mumbled. She wetted her lips with her tongue as she pondered on her thoughts. "I do that all the time…"

"Do what?"

"Fool myself." She replied. "Even though I'm obviously light-headed out of happiness, at the end of the day, I'd still convince myself I'm not… and that I shouldn't be."

"Why would you do that?" Tenten's body tensed. And a thought hit her. It was her who felt so safe behind a wall after all.

"Because I'm not normal? I'm a crazy woman." Tenten declared with a cheesy grin. She felt the shame rising to the top of her soul. Neji's been open to her all this time and he answered her questions truly. Why can't she do the same?

"I know." He stated in an emotionless voice. And it made Tenten want to scream everything that's going on inside her. However, she felt a slight relief that he stopped himself from prying any further.

Before Tenten knew it, they were both cuddled up in his bed. They were lying on their side facing each other with just enough space in between them.

Spending the whole night talking, getting to know each other may seem like a normal moment spent by two good buddies. But to Tenten, it's long enough to figure out her true feelings for the other.

* * *

_Day 14_

"I never had dolls." Tenten admitted, biting her lip while waiting for Neji's reaction.

"Don't you like them?" He asked with a frown.

"I prefer running around, eating the soil whenever I would trip and fall." She smiled upon the memory. "Don't you ever have those times?"

"No." He shook his head. "I spent most of my time learning new skills rather than playing with kids my age." Although that seemed like an info someone should boast about, Neji said it with dejection.

Tenten fell silent for a moment. Then an idea hit her. "Let's play!"

He shot his head in surprise at her sudden outburst.

"Let's play games. Tag. Hide-and-seek."

"Tenten, those games were intended for children with ages ranging from two to nine." He imposed, but his eyes were crinkled with amusement.

"No. I still play these games when I was eleven." She looked at him with wide eyes. "I still even play musical chairs when I was thir—"

"That explains a lot." He cut her off. Standing from the table and proceeded to walk out of the restaurant.

"Hey." Tenten quickly followed him. "Don't chicken out brat!"

"What did you just say?"

* * *

"This is so – (pant) unfair!" Tenten hands were on her knees and her shirt was sticking on her back. "I willingly volunteered to be 'it' because I want you to experience something great in your boring life." She glared at him angrily. "But now look, this was too easy for you! Are you an athlete or something? You run like a maniac!" She glanced at the kids around them. They were pointing and laughing at them at the same time. Maybe it's a joke for them to see two adults playing.

He simply shrugged. The amusement never left his eyes. "Then let's switch places."

"Fine." She agreed. It's a spacious park, there shouldn't be any problem running for her life.

When she gave him the cue to start, she immediately sprinted off as fast as she could. The feeling that he's coming really fast after her cause her to panic. An uncomfortable feeling rose up from the pit of her stomach and she attempted to run faster. She's not having fun at all. She wasn't laughing and glancing back at him like how it goes in the movies. She was scared of him. Like there's something more between the fake laughs they shared, especially the awkward glances. What if he'll really catch her? Will she be able to get away? What if he'll run away after? It's already clear to her that she won't be able to catch him back. Is this what she's scared of all this time? Not going to have him?

Tenten's legs suddenly felt heavy, her side ached, and her lungs screamed for air. She gasped and collapsed to the grass. Her chest were rising and falling heavily.

"Time out!" She yelled and wiped the sweat running down on her temple.

"That wasn't tag at all." He commented sitting down on the grass next to her. A worried expression plastered on his face.

"Yeah." She breathed. "I got caught up with something."

"Ah, I see." Neji replied looking up at the sky. Tenten glanced at him, wondering about his simple response. She sighed and covered her eyes with arm.

* * *

Neji parked in front of her apartment building. After their tiresome activity he offered to drive her home.

"Well, here we are." She said, fumbling with her seatbelt. There conversations were dominated by ah-I-sees and nods after their little game. And she couldn't spend another second in his car. The tension is building and it's heightening her senses for no apparent reason.

"Wait." Neji said, placing his hand on her shoulder stopping her from scramming.

"What is it?" Tenten asked with urgency. Whatever may come next, she new it's something she should be scared of.

"Why were you so frantic back there?" Neji's gaze was so intense that the moment his eyes landed on hers, she was unable to look away.

"What are you talking about?" She chose the easiest plan she could think off at the moment—play dumb.

"You're scared." He stated. His hand was hard and heavy on her shoulder as if he knew she wanted to flee.

"No, I'm not." She denied. Maybe if she'll play her cards well, she might save herself form whatever it is that she's scared of.

"Yes, you are. Why else would you look so restless?" His voice was low and thick with suspicion. His gaze was dark as if threatening.

Tenten figured that staying calm would be her best option. She smiled at him playfully as if entertained and unmoved. "So, you can read through me huh?" She narrowed her eyes and chuckled. "Tell me more. What's going on in my mind right now?"

"Upcoming lies to cover your previous lies."

"You seem pretty confident."

"Just positive." Neji said with a smirk.

"Do you even know me?" She challenged, even though her heart is as frantic as her disposition.

"You hate almost everything in life. Always thinking you're the most unfortunate." He stated calmly.

"Oh?" Tenten raised her eyebrows, but nodded anyway.

"You don't think, especially on rough times." His gaze was more intense making it harder for Tenten to think.

"I do." She mumbled, her eyes falling on his lips as he leaned in closer. What she did for Mira was still as close as yesterday and she couldn't deny the fact that she's a doer not a thinker.

"You love to mess around with people." Neji leaned in even closer until they're almost an inch apart.

Tenten nodded yet again, biting her lip. She could no longer form any words to counter and mislead him. All her guards are completely down. It's the same of what she thought of him from the first time she met him—up close, he's like a hot demon.

"You want to kiss me." He finished huskily.

She gasped and looked up just as he closed the distance between them completely.

Neji's lips grazed hers and her shoulders shot up. She was supposed to push him away, but there's this feeling deep inside telling her this is what she wanted.

She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer. His kiss was setting her body on fire giving her goosebumbs. She felt no longer herself. It's not enough. She wanted more and she hated herself for falling this deep.

When she felt the need to breathe, she pushed him weakly and let out a shaky exhale. Neji's eyes were misty and a shade darker than usual. And like any other wrong decisions made, regret is quite evident in both their gazes.

"What are you doing, Neji?" She asked in small voice.

"I don't know. You tell me." He replied. "You keep pushing me out of my comfort zone, yet I couldn't put myself to complain."

She reached up and stroked his cheek. "Whatever it is, I hope we'll figure it out…" And then she added. "…without hurting each other."

He placed a hand over hers on his cheek and squeezed it gently. "You're dangerous." He whispered. Something flashed in his eyes. Tenten couldn't explain what it was; all she knew is that they shouldn't be doing this.

Tenten cleared her throat breaking the moment. "Well, I better go." She snatched her hand back and hastened out of his car.

She sighed and watched as Neji drove away.

"You low bitch."

Surprise took over her. She didn't know someone was there. She swiveled around and gasped when she saw who it was.

"Ino…"

* * *

.

.

_Yo! ^^ Thanks for reading. _


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"What was that all about, Tenten?" Ino demanded closing in on her.

"It's none of your business." Tenten attempted to move past her. She frowned when Ino blocked her way.

"You're messed up. Do you even know what you're doing?" Ino placed her hands on Tenten's shoulders shaking her harshly.

"Yes!" Tenten shoved Ino.

"No, you don't!"

"I …" Tenten swiveled and faced Ino angrily. And as if answering more to herself she spat, "I do. What are you doing here anyway? You don't answer my calls and now you're demanding explanations? Get lost."

"Wha—" Ino laughed in disbelief. "Now what are you going to do? Screw his fiancé?"

"I already did."

Ino went silent for a moment. She watched as Tenten dropped her head. "I just hope you'll realize…" Tenten didn't even look at her as she went inside the elevator. Before the doors closed, Ino continued, "the joke's on you."

* * *

"Shit… Argh." Ino wanted to cry, she didn't expect to have a fight with Tenten. All she wanted was someone to talk to. She was cruel for not answering her calls and staying mad, but it was just simply her ego. Something wet fell on her cheek and she looked up at the grey sky. She fixed her coat and cursed again as the rain poured.

It had been a bad day. Her clients no longer need her services. To top it all, she got fired from the modeling agency she worked for. It confused her to no end, she'd been doing great all this time, and she was the best. Then they suddenly told her they don't need her.

She was soaked, but she didn't care. Her once comfortable shoes became slippery.

There was a commotion on a nearby alley and two men ran to her direction. People were alarmed and a woman accidentally pushed her hard to the road. Ino tried to keep her balance, but she slipped and fell.

"Miss!" The woman screamed.

"Hey lady, get up." A man yelled.

"Miss…"

She attempted to stand up, she felt a sharp pain. "My ankle." She flinched.

She saw the headlights of a fast approaching car.

_Maybe I'm going to die today too. _

People were screaming at her. Some were grabbing her by the hand, forcing her to stand up. Somehow her body felt heavy. A man stood next to her and waved his hand up in the air, signaling the car to stop.

And it stopped just in front of her. She heard the door open and close.

"What an idiot..." People were murmuring and the crowd grew bigger.

She kept her head down. From her point of view, she could only see a pair of neatly pressed trousers and shined shoes.

"Miss." A man said in a cold voice. "Please stand up."

"Can't you see I'm trying to die here?" She looked up and her eyes grew wide. "Wait." She pointed at him. "You're that guy… in prison."

He smiled. "I don't know what you are talking about." He offered her a hand. "Let me help you—"

Ino slapped it away. "I don't need your help. I can get up on my own."

"I mean let me help you find a better place to die. I don't care if you'll stay here, but maybe it'll be easier if you die somewhere else."

Ino was taken aback by his reply. He was the same jerk as he was back when they had first met him.

He offered his hand again, his smile never leaving his pale face. "Come on."

* * *

Tenten slammed her door and threw her bag to the other side of the room. She took a few deep breaths and slumped to the floor. Her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Tenten…"

"Lee?" She could hear him sniffing at the other end.

"I got fired from my job—" His voice cracked and he stopped himself from continuing.

"Are you okay?"

Lee laughed and sniffed one more time. "I'm sure I will be."

Tenten hang up and a dashed to Lee's place.

* * *

"I thought you're a man with no future." Ino stated dully. It's unexpected to find herself seated in the car of a person she thought so little. His faded shirt and ripped jeans were replaced with this fancy suit.

"Thanks."

"That wasn't a compliment."

Ino frowned and shifted on the front seat.

"Sai. That's your name, right?"

He nodded.

"I'm sorry. I didn't get your name. You are?"

"Lin."

Sai spared her a glance and Ino looked away. He thought she's lying, but then again everyone has their secrets.

"Okay. Nice to meet you Lin."

"Where are we going?" She was cold and depressed. Her lips are chapped and her ankle hurt.

"To the hospital." Ino's discomfort is not invisible to Sai.

No matter how sweet or real his smile may be Ino can't put herself to smile back.

* * *

"It doesn't matter Tenten. I'll find another job."

Lee reassured her as they sat comfortably in his little kitchen. Tenten bit the inside of her cheeks. She's bad at comforting her friends, but she still tries somehow. She felt terrible whenever she can't do anything.

"I'm really sorry, Lee."

He smiled.

"It's okay."

* * *

Tenten swiftly made her way to the counter and handed her co-worker papers with the customers' orders. "Two large drinks and two orders of –"

"Excuse me. Tenten?"

She turned her head to the grey haired guy wearing purple long sleeves and dark pants. "Yes sir?"

"Please come to my office. I have something to talk to you about."

He cleared his throat, looking all uncertain and gestured Tenten to hurry.

"Okay."

After she's done with giving the orders, she went inside.

"What is it you want to talk about sir?" She asked politely.

He pretended to flip through a book and didn't make eye contact with her.

"You're fired."

"What?" She asked in disbelief. "Sir, I don't – I… why?" Tenten balled her apron with her hands and looked at her boss in confusion. "I've been working here for so long and there's nothing I did wrong."

"That rhymed." He laughed.

"I'm serious."

"I'm sorry." He finally looked at her. "Something came up and there's nothing I can do. I'm sure you'll do better somewhere else. Please get your things."

He opened his desk and handed her a check.

"Here's your last paycheck."

She fixed her boss a hard look and accepted the paycheck.

* * *

Tenten looked up at the tall building in front of her. She but her lip and went inside.

Kin greeted her with a sweet yet fake smile as she made her way to Neji's office.

"Is Neji busy?"

Kin raised her eyebrows and walked up to her.

"You don't really work her do you?"

"No." Tenten answered in a quiet tone. She felt powerless that day and it keeps getting worse.

Kin smiled again. "He's inside waiting for you. He knew you'll come."

"That sounds like a warning." Tenten stated.

"A warning? You're only worried of that now?" Kin laughed.

Tenten ignored her and went for the door.

"Neji?"

"Well…"

Her eyes grew wide at what met her.

"Sir… I…"

"What are you doing here calling my nephew so causually?" Hiashi was seated back on Neji's desk. Face void of any expression other than disgust.

Tenten looked down.

Hiashi graciously walked to her, hands on his pockets.

"How did you handle the jobless state of your friends?"

Tenten looked up and glared at him. A thought suddenly hit her.

"How dare you…" She whispered, trying to control her quivering voice.

"I can ruin your life with just one phone call." He remarked darkly. "Stay away from Neji, and you might find another way to feed yourself."

Tenten hurriedly stomped off the office unable to control her tears from falling.

She felt miserable and enraged. She can't believe Kin told Hiashi about her and Neji. Who knows what else she added.

The elevator doors opened and Neji stepped out, surprised to see Tenten.

"Tenten?" He frowned, stepping closer to her quickly. Neji's hand went up to her face. "What's wro—?" He stopped when his office door slammed.

"Uncle?"

Tenten swiveled. Hiashi's were eyes set on her. She balled her fist and glared back. She was planning to flee and hide, but she settled on what she didn't think of doing.

She turned to Neji again and hugged him forcefully, burying her face into his chest. Neji wrapped his arm around her protectively. He too was glaring at his uncle.

"Let go of her Neji." Hiashi demanded with much authority.

"No."

* * *

_._

_.  
_

_Thanks for reading. :)  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** (insert same line here)

Okay so I switched to first person narrative.

Thank you-

**_Shorty_**  
**_Welpax _**  
**_mk_**  
**_aya_** - _I'm sorry i have already concluded that story. _

I don't know how to thank you guys, since you're guests and I can't PM you. So there... :))

Please enjoy.

* * *

.

.

.

This is too much. My mind is clouded.

_What were really my priorities? How did I end up in this mess? _

Now, even the people close to me have to suffer as well. This is foolish.

"Neji …" I heard Hiashi's deep throaty voice once again and this made me grip Neji's sleeve unconsciously.

_I need more time. What do I really want? _

_Neji?_ I looked up at him. He was looking at me, eyes urgent, worried.

_How in the world did I dream of having you? Do I even know you or was I just fooling myself? _

"What's going on here?" A high squeaky voice interrupted my train of thoughts. It was only then I noticed that I was still staring at Neji. He's frowning.

"Stay away from this, Hanabi. I appreciate you telling me everything, now leave."

I snapped my head to her direction. "Say what?"

"I'm sorry." Her voice was small and she was looking down on her hands.

"Hanabi, how—"

"Quiet!"

I flinched and it struck me. Ino was right. The joke_ is_ on me.

"I'll show you what girls like her are after from people like us, Neji."

I steadied my gaze on Hiashi as he took something from his coat.

"What are you talking about? Stop this."

_No you stop this. Weeks ago you despised me! _

I went frantic as I searched for my cue to leave, and I mean leave!

Hiashi handed me a check.

"This is what you want right?"

I blinked. It was a rude awakening. Yes, I'm dying for money. This is why I have been slaving myself away for the past years of my life. But NO! I don't want it. I want something else, something more—your nephew.

I heard a ding from the elevator and Sakura hurriedly walked out.

"Neji!" Her voice was urgent and it seems like she was out of breath. Sakura stopped on her tracks the moment she spotted us.

I felt like laughing at myself. I am clearly no more than a stain in their relationship. If it hadn't been for me, they could have been happily married now.

This is my cue. Even I know when to give up.

I weakly let go of Neji. I could feel him pulling me back.

_Enough! _ I pushed him away, and walked up to Hiashi.

"Exactly." Taking the check from his hand, I smiled. "Thanks for making my day."

My tone surprised me. I can't believe it to be so calm.

I caught a spark of surprise in Hiashi's eyes.

_Don't tell me he wasn't expecting me to take the check so easily? _

He must've thought I would cling to his nephew no matter what. Well, I could have…

Everyone was quiet, even Kin. They were all looking at me like I'm a murderer.

I have killed someone alright –myself.

A bitter chuckle made me look at Neji again. "So, everything was a lie?"

"You're smart. What do you think?"

"I think you should get the fuck off this place before I call the police."

"Why don't you?"

"I said leave!"

Ouch! I haven't seen Neji this angry before. He wasn't even like this when I ruined his wedding.

_Please convince me to stay. _

_Tell me you know me better and I will surely rip this piece of paper in Hiashi's face._

I felt myself shake as I took a step forward.

My tears are threatening to fall.

It started as a game.

All I wanted back then was forgiveness, yet now I'm yearning for love. How pathetic.

Before I stepped inside the elevator, I glanced at Neji over my shoulder. This may be the last time I get to do this.

"Neji, goodbye."

It was only Sakura who dared to look at me.

I released a shaky exhale and stepped inside; the memories I made with that man would probably haunt me for the rest of my life.

* * *

The sun's rays peeking through my curtain is the first thing I saw the moment I opened my eyes. Of all the places, how dare she hit me with her glorious rays in the face? Boy, does she have attitude… I snuggled on my sheets and hugged my favorite pillow. Somehow, the feeling of staying in bed sounds really lovely. If only I were living in the lap of luxury, I wouldn't have to worry about getting up early every morning to feed myself.

My bed felt like the only thing that could give me comfort right now, nothing seems to console me. Those leading ladies in the movies and romance novels weren't exaggerating after all. These things do happen, even the 'legs turning to jell-o' happen. I used to roll my eyes at those, now I'm even worse.

I'm not sure if it's my alarm or if someone is calling, but I reached for my phone anyway.

_Hmm…it's Ino. _

"Yeah?" My palm is sweating and I sat up on my bed all of a sudden.

"How were you feeling?" I can sense the worry in her tone.

_Please, Ino! Stop trying to 'big sister' me. I am older than you, alight? _

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I came over to talk to you last night, but I heard to wailing."

"Wailing?" _Surely I didn't do all that drama, right?_ I mean I was just crying, quietly… quietly… no…

"Did I …?"

"Yes, Ten. You sounded horrible."

"I lost my job." I stated quietly. Now that I remember, tears are starting to build up my eyes again. My voice even cracked at that.

"No. You lost more than, right? I also lost my job, but I wasn't crying that hard."

"I loved my job."

"You do?" She laughed and my tears fell. I miss my friend. I want to hold her right now; I need someone to tell me everything's going to be okay.

"Yes. I do… I do, Ino." I sobbed and then whispered, "I love him."

"Oh Tenten." Ino gasped and fell silent.

"It's okay, Ino."

"No it's not."

"Will you come over today?"

"Will you be fine while I get ready? I will be quick, I promise."

"Of course." And then she hung up.

I fell back to my bed again and clumsily wipe the tears off my face.

My problem is, whenever my relationship with a guy would reach its peak, I always end up running away. Not that I don't love him, I have been loyal with my past relationships. I just haven't been in love yet. I don't get butterflies in my stomach whenever they would look at me. I mean I am attracted to them, I am! But –

_Knock knock knock~ _

Wow. That was fast, Ino.

"I'm coming." I struggled with my sheets and fixed myself. I'm a mess. I slowly walked to the door and surprise took over me.

"What are you doing here?"

.

.

.

* * *

_Wooohoooo! Finals week if finally, finally, FINALLY OVERRR! I am so happy. I want to stuff myself with so much food and watch as many movies as I can! Okay, I shouldn't be telling you this… -_- So anyway, thanks for reading, forgive my writing skills, I'm just doing this for fun. I'm overjoyed right now! I am actually wearing a cheesy grin. Should you wish to review, you may. Thanks and have a great day! :D_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

.

.

**Don't roll your eyes!**

_Can't she be more welcoming? _

Well, I can't say I understand her because I don't. I wasn't really expecting a joyful aura.

However, judging from what she interposed in front of us yesterday, I was hoping she'd be a little more _alright_.

"Err… I'm here…"

_How should I say this without her slamming the door at my face? _

I'm sweating.

**Calm down girl, you got this. **

She raised her eyebrow and frowned at me. If I'd look closely, I'm sure I could see her shake.

Always remember that she's suffered enough! You're just here to talk. To talk!

I really have to keep that mental note. I'm sure she already tortured herself.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, more demanding this time.

"I want to talk to you…If that's even okay."

"No."

She gripped the doorknob and my eyes widened at the thought of her next move.

"Uh, Tenten… Stop! Don't! Just give me 5 minutes."

Damn you! After all the effort I made, I will never let you throw me like this.

**She hates you, duh! **

Oh no, not you. I have no time to deal with you right now, so shut it!

**You shut it. I told you this was a bad idea, but nooooooo, you insisted on coming here! **

I need something from her. Go away!

"Please?" I smiled and let the good side of me shine through. I really hope this would work.

"What do you even want from me?" She's annoyed hehe. I resisted the urge to grin.

Her eyes are puffy red and her hair looks like a bird's nest.

"I want nothing other than a good conversation."

5 seconds later…

Hello?

.

.

.

A hundred years later…

Tenten?!

Don't space out. I called in sick for work today!

Don't get on my bad side; I'm supposed to be _nice _to you right now.

Tenten looked at me… and she…

Okay wait… woah woah woah … is this girl staring at my forehead?!

**OMG she is! Why you… **

She better not say a word about it or else I'm going to—"

"Come in."

_Oh?_

Her voice is weak. She looks so different from the one I used to know.

"Err… thanks. Please excuse me."

I wandered around and my eyes landed at the photos on her shelf. For someone this unfortunate, she seems to be radiating with joy. Well her face speaks sarcasm most of the time, but she looks content.

"My friends." I looked at her and she nodded at the photos.

"Yeah, I've met them." Not the way I usually prefer, but I have met them alright. They surely left an impression.

**All of you! **

"I'm not sorry."

"Indeed you are not." I replied with a smirk.

Tenten was sitting on her couch eyeing me warily.

"Sit." She motioned to the empty space beside her. Her tone was that of a teacher in primary school when the students are acting all timid.

Well, well, looks like she's back. She's even playing with me now.

"Thanks, but I'm fine standing."

"Those heels must be killing you." Oops, forgot to remove them. Argh! This makes me sick! She sounded so… _okay_ all of a sudden.

"Trust me, they're very comfortable."

"They sure look it. I don't have to trust you." She snapped in reply and tensed a bit.

I sucked in a huge amount of air and finally sat on the other end of the couch.

"Neji…" Thinking of how to proceed made me bite my lip. "he… you two, how… how did you to come to be?"

"I thought you're a doctor, you know these things. Well it started with a single sperm—"

**You've got be kidding me! **

"No!" No, no, no, "I mean, how the hell did you guys become so lovey-dovey with each other?" This is taking forever!

Tenten blinked. Blinked again… and again, again…

"Stop that."

"I don't know!"

"You don't know? You don't know?!"

That's it. I can't contain myself anymore. Let me introduce you to the real me, Miss Tenten.

"Stop joking around. I won't accept an 'I don't know' for an answer. You …" I stood up and pointed at her, clearly loosing my entire cool, "you showed up at my wedding, your friend literally tried to kill me, you wrecked my relationship with Sasuke, hell you even went so far and stole my fiancé! Answer me!"

"I am a crazy person. I tend to do things without clearly thinking it through. Now as you can see, I am wallowing in pain and agony—not to mention regret."

What a calm tone. Had she been expecting this encounter?

"Haa." I sat back down and let my arms fall heavily on my lap. "You know what the funny thing is?"

"Surprise me." She rolled her eyes and smiled coldly.

"I don't hate you."

Tenten's brows shot up, regarding me in disbelief.

"That's news." She chuckled half heartedly. "I still hate you." And the rest came out as a feeble whisper. "I have since the time I found out about you and Sasuke. To think you were almost married. That's cheap."

"Yeah, I tend do things without thinking it through."

I smiled in complete mockery and was shocked when she smiled back, it made me surrender.

"I like Neji. He seemed perfect, but it was Sasuke who I fell in love with. I was trying to be greedy. I thought I can have them both, but that was just nasty of me." I tucked a strand of hair in my ear, and looked down on my hands. "I was surprised when Sasuke continued seeing me even though I was already engaged. He was excited with the affair." I rolled my eyes and shook my head again, feeling all the shame. "Men."

"Why are you telling me this?" Great. Just when I thought things are going fine. Now, she's back to being confused.

"I'm trying to make a conversation." I said, pointing out the obvious.

"You were confessing as if I'm a priest." She crossed her legs and leaned closer to me. "Bless you, child. May your soul be at peace."

"Ah wonderful… I couldn't be even more relieved."

She laughed a genuine laugh for the first time, and in that moment, I saw a glimpse of the person Neji fell for. She's deeper than what meets the eye.

"You're different…" Although it came out as a whisper, she heard it clearly.

"What?"

"Now I know why Neji felt that way to you." I don't really know. Seriously.

Her mood completely changed. Score!

"What do you mean?" She breathed, gripping the side of the couch, tone low.

"He was—"

Clank! Bam!

"Ten, I'm sorry I took forever to come here! God, I'm the worst!"

I was surprised when one of Tenten's friends suddenly showed up. She's oblivious to the situation since she was still rambling on and on, too focused on removing her boots.

How could she do both at the same time? What was her name again?

Tenten and I were both watching her quietly until she finally turned her attention to us.

"Oh." My eyes were wide. I admit… I felt the slightest fear.

"Ino…" Tenten said slowly. The atmosphere shifted to something a little different.

"You… have…. a guest." Ino walked over to us slowly, looking from Tenten to me and then back again.

She stopped in front of me and yelled, "HI!" angrily.

I wasn't exactly that dumb to think that was even a greeting, so I replied "HELLO!" with same volume and rage.

Har-har, I couldn't be any more excited.

"Guys…" Tenten cut us, holding her hands up.

"Oh we're good, we're good... ha…ha…ha…" Ino said, and we both faked a laugh.

I playfully—purposely really— hit her arm.

"Ow." Ino gasped, "Aww cute. That hurt." And she hit me back, harder.

"Hey!" Out of reflex, my hand found the pillow on the couch behind me and it landed on her face in no time.

**That's right. If this is a little continuation of last time, then bring it! **

"Ino, Sakura, stop." Tenten's going frantic.

**Oh no, sweetums. Never ever try to stop me. It'll only fuel my rage some more! **

I am pretty much aware that this is not my place, but the situation calls!

"Ino put that down!" Tenten stood up and grabbed Ino's arm—the one reaching for a pillow.

"Get off, Tenten." Had she suddenly forgotten what she's here for? I'm sure it's to have a heart-to-heart talk with Tenten. Well, this is some friend.

Ino pushed her away and hit me in the stomach.

"Stop!"

**Alright, you asked for it. **

I prepared myself to charge.

**This. Is. War. **

Hitting her along with every word feels good. The hit on the 'war' was the best.

**Hah! Now we're all warmed up. **

Our pillow fight got really deadly. Getting harder and harder every blow; I'm actually having… fun? Uhh, weird.

Tenten was just staring at us as if we'd finally lost it. Standing on the corner with her arms crossed.

I got an idea. I signaled for 'time-out' and Ino looked at me questioningly.

"Here, Tenten," I beamed at her, handing her a pillow, "join us. Let it out! Let it all out. Just hit anywhere you want, harder if you wish. Maybe it'll lighten your feelings a bit."

"You're crazy." Ino said, voice ragged.

"Aren't we all are?" Wow. What happened? It felt like I've known these two for years. I didn't even notice the smile that graced my lips. "Come on, Tenten."

"Shyeah, come on." Ino agreed, though I'm sure she hadn't had the slightest intention of doing so.

**Awh yeah, girlfriend! **

"Hmm…" Tenten walked to us and took hold of the pillow. "This is a nice way to start mornings."

* * *

After sometime of talking, we bid each other goodbye.

Friends? Pssh. I don't think so.

I didn't really see this coming. I didn't get the conversation I want, but I did see a different side of Tenten, and get to know her friend a bit. Ino isn't half as bad as I thought her to be.

Now I can't even organize my thoughts. There's just too much.

I looked up the vast sky and sighed. "Let's call it a day…"

.

.

.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)) _


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I still don't own it.

* * *

My hair is getting really long. Should I get a trim?

I looked at my reflection and grimaced.

Things have been going out of hand these couple of months and I have finally realized how my intentions were always misunderstood.

I sauntered back to my study and reached for a photo in my bureau.

I want to tear it in half. How I have it, I can't quite remember.

I have a problem with authority as much as I have a problem with disobedience. I have given all my life to protect the people dear to me. By simply being strict is my way of showing I care.

These kids have grown too fast that I wasn't able to compose myself well enough for it.

I am getting old, what I find important may not matter greatly to them. People see things in different perspectives. My children see fear in things I do for them while my nephew see subjection.

It's a shame for me to project guardianship that way.

I went back to the mirror and stared at my reflection again.

Determined to produce a smile, I searched for a significant memory. I failed.

Shaking my head, I went out of my study and headed for Neji's room.

Surely 7 months is not too late to correct things, right?

He answered after the third knock.

Before he even got the chance to say a word I revealed the picture to him.

Neji frowned. "May I know what you need?"

A man should not be ashamed to own his lapses.

"I need you to be happy."

He shook his head, gaze avoiding the image in front of him.

"I threatened her."

Still not a word from him, but his confusion is clear to me.

"It was either she leaves you or her family will suffer."

He's breathing heavily this time. I can tell the rage building inside him.

"It's been months already."

"Neji, in a magnified perspective, does it matter?"

* * *

Does it matter?

It's been two weeks since then, but the words kept on replaying on Neji's mind. The truth is, it did matter. It's not about the time that worried him most; it's about how she had probably moved on. Clearly things did not affect her as much as it did him.

Worrying too much and over thinking makes him less of a man. Neji couldn't just face the reality of it.

Neji went to the place where he heard Tenten was working, hoping he could still catch her there.

Peering through the looking glass, Neji took note of the employees present.

He knew how things work with Tenten. She forced herself into his life and disappeared just like how she promised.

Maybe she didn't work here anymore.

"Mr. Hyuuga?" Neji tensed at the oddly familiar voice that called him.

It belonged to a girl wearing the exact uniform like the staff inside the restaurant, her hair is loose and a bit lighter.

"Tenten." Neji acknowledged.

"Uhh, how have you been?"

"Good."

"Aha, that's good." Tenten gripped her shoulder bag and looked across the street.

An awkward chance meeting is never something Neji wished for, but he was thankful it did happen.

"How have you been?" Neji wanted to ask so much more, but he felt more nervous than he thought he would.

"I've been alright." She bit her lip and shifted her weight to her other feet.

"You look great." If he could punch himself right at that moment, then he would. Couldn't he think of a better question?

"With my uniform? Err… thanks." She laughed quietly and smiled. "You look handsome as ever."

Neji felt the blood rising to his cheeks. Now she's making fun of him. "Thank you."

A frown graced Tenten's features. "You don't look like yourself though."

"Too much work."

"Aah, I see."

They were just standing there for a while, letting the sun beat down on them. Tenten glanced at her watch and Neji began to panic. _She's going._

Neji heaved a sigh and looked up at the vast sky. "This is crazy…" He murmured.

He smiled at her sadly for the last time and turned on his heels. Things will never work out. Who is he kidding?

He heard footsteps running after him and he stopped walking.

"Since you talked to me again and came all the way here… does this mean I'm already forgiven?" Tenten's tone was light and playful… and the same line as always. The one she kept using on him when she was still desperate to catch his attention.

Just when he's trying so hard to hold back, "That's not gonna happen."

Tenten walked in front of him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yeah?" She crossed her arms.

Neji nodded. If she'll pry on further then he'll never hold back anymore.

Tenten walked closer to him with a challenging smirk. "Why?" She then flipped her hair to the side, acting as if it's just one of those days they spent together, "Dazzle me."

"Because you're not mine yet."

He's no longer up for insincere conversations.

_I need you to be happy...  
_

"I want to be happy… you make me happy… I just…" He can't even express it in words. And here he thought he was a smart man.

"Neji…"

"Yes?"

Tenten reached for his hand and grinned.

"You can breathe now. I'm not going anywhere."

Neji gave her hand a light squeeze and pulled her close to him.

"You better not be."

* * *

_This is the last chapter. I want to go on a vacation. :DD _

_Thanks for spending your time for a little of my work. Peace and love! _


End file.
